Episode 16
'Episode 16 '''is an episode of Drunken Peasants. It featured the second appearance of Jaclyn Glenn and the fourth appearance of Galen Hallcyon. Prev: Episode 15 Next: Episode 17 Highlights * Jaclyn Glenn returns on the show * Gaylen gets invited on the show and he was acting like a jackass again. Videos Played # Boy bullied over a backpack # a store offers free fudge to anyone over 300 lbs ''(not found) # 2014 Mike Tyson Interview about his rape conviction Does he deserve a pardon # A teenager accidentally grabs beer can and gets a lot of shit (not found) # John McCain Mad at Republicans (not found) # Lawyer Defends Justin Bieber (not found) # Kid forced to eat garbage # Michele Bachmann is being an idiot (not found) # Deluded Christian Thinks Disney's Frozen is a Satanic Tool # How to recognize Reptilians and Freemasons - The Gorilla199 Channel Start of the Show The episode started out explaining why Scoopy wasn't there because he was too busy hunting in Canada. The peasants watched a news story about a kid getting bullied for an 'my little pony' bag or some shit. They watched a video about a candy store that hands out free fudge to anyone over 300 pounds. They later talked about Mike Tyson. They watched a video about asshole school staff members suspending a teenager for accidentally grabbing a beer. Middle of the Show As a result of his douche-baggery, Justin Bieber uses steroids. A teacher makes his/her student eat his lunch from a garbage can. The peasants watched Michele Bachmann say stupid shit. Some delusional Christian Conservative claimed that Disney Pixar movies will turn little girls into lesbians. The peasants watched a ludicrous video from Gorilla199. They got Jaclyn on the show to talk about her video on how agnostics are atheist and how people got confused by it. They also got the Gaylen again to be an asshole and to ruin the show. End of the Show The peasants answered some fucking questions. They talked about scientific milestones. They later talked about Lucas' shitty app game. Later they talked about some other stuff. Quotes * "Da g''aaayz hav buh-leeed Amurika looong eenufff''" -TJ * "Leviticus makes God sound like he has OCD, don't mix the fabrics oh huh huh" -TJ talking about The book of Leviticus * "Richard Dawkins is really fucking stupid and he just won't admit it." - Gay-len against Dawkins. * "Answer Steven, you're gonna break my heart if you don't answer" -TJ * "Bitch, I'm gonna lick your pussy" -TJ Singing Trivia * Ben theorized that Justin Bieber has been taking steroids as an explanation for his douche-baggery. * This is the first episode where one of Gorilla199's videos is featured. * TJ came out as agnostic on everything. * The chat officially declared Galen a cunt and individualistic and the chat has a point. * The Drunken Peasants Podcast was originally called the Drunken Feminist Podcast. Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Galen Hallcyon Category:Episodes featuring Jaclyn Glenn Category:Stubs Category:Episodes featuring Guests